video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shawshank Redemption
|running time = 137 minutes |catalogue number = VC3469 VC3471 CC7524 CC8189 |rating = |re-released by = VCI and Cinema Club Cinema Club and Carlton|re-release date = }} The Shawshank Redemption is a UK VHS release by VCI on 4th March 1996. It got re-released by VCI on 2nd September 1996, it's called Special Widescreen Edition. It later got re-released by Cinema Club and VCI on 20th October 1997. It go re-released by Cinema Club and Carlton on 6th November 2000. Description Cast * Tim Robbins as Andy Dufresne: An investment banker sentenced to life in prison in 1947 for the murder of his wife and her lover * Morgan Freeman as Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding: A prison contraband smuggler who befriends Andy * Bob Gunton as Samuel Norton: The pious and strict warden of Shawshank penitentiary * William Sadler as Heywood: A member of Red's gang of long-serving convicts * Clancy Brown as Byron Hadley: The brutal captain of the prison guards * Gil Bellows as Tommy Williams: A young convict imprisoned for burglary in 1965 * James Whitmore as Brooks Hatlen: The elderly prison librarian, imprisoned since the early 1900s The cast also includes: Mark Rolston as Bogs Diamond, the head of "The Sisters" gang and a prison rapist; Jeffrey DeMunn as the prosecuting attorney in Dufresne's trial; Alfonso Freeman as Fresh Fish Con; Ned Bellamy and Don McManus as, respectively, prison guards Youngblood and Wiley; and Dion Anderson as Head Bull Haig. Renee Blaine portrays Andy's wife, and Scott Mann portrays her golf-instructor lover Glenn Quentin. Frank Medrano plays Fat Ass, one of Andy's fellow new inmates who is beaten to death by Hadley, and Bill Bolender plays Elmo Blatch, a convict who may actually be responsible for the crimes of which Andy is accused Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Rank Film Distributors logo * Castle Rock Entertainment logo (1994-present) * Start of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) Closing (Original 1996 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Rare 1996 release, Special Widescreen Edition) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Rank Film Distributors logo * Castle Rock Entertainment logo (1994-present) * Start of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) Closing (Rare 1996 release, Special Widescreen Edition) (with no trailer) * End of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Closing Credits Film *VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1997 Re-release) * Tracking control screen (1997-2004) * Warning screen (1997-2004) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) * Cinema Club promo from 1997 by Peter Hawkins * Let's Buy Hollywood promo * NCH: Action For Children advert * Rank Film Distributors logo * Castle Rock Entertainment logo (1994-present) * Start of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) Closing (1997 Re-release) * End of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Closing Credits Film * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) Opening (2000 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1997-2004) * Warning screen (1997-2004) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) * Rank Film Distributors logo * Castle Rock Entertainment logo (1994-present) * Start of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) Closing (2000 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Closing Credits Film * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) Trailers and info 1997 Re-release # The Cinema Club trailer from 1997 with clips of "Boyz N the Hood", "Gandhi", "See No Evil, Hear No Evil", "The Shawshank Redemption", "Hellraiser 1, 2 and 3", "The Silence of the Lambs", "Striking Distance", "Frankenstein", "Wes Craven's New Nightmare", "Candyman" and "In the Line of Fire". # Let's Buy Hollywood (01371 873138) # NCH Action for Children Gallery The Shawshank Redemption (UK VHS 1995) Back cover.png|Back cover The Shawshank Redemption (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC 15 Category:The Shawshank Redemption Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI Gift trailer - Something for Everyone from 1996 Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Carlton Video Category:VHS Videos with No trailers